


Once Upon A Dream

by gutsandglitter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsandglitter/pseuds/gutsandglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the last of her kind as well, and the only other being in existence to remember Galifrey. He forgot that far too often, and it was up to her to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

Normally the Doctor felt invigorated after a good swim in the Azvadrian salt lakes, but once he stepped back into the Tardis he suddenly began to feel very drowsy. He was unfamiliar with this kind of exhaustion, and therefore tried to ignore it. He began typing coordinates into the console, fighting off a yawn.

"I wasn't looking at her!" Rory yelled, somewhat hysterically as he and Amy trudged inside.

"Rory, she had three breasts! You couldn't have not been looking. Even I was looking. You denying your looking is what's upsetting me!" she said as she stormed off to her room in a huff.

Rory stopped for a moment, confused. "I – wait. You were looking?" He thought about this for a moment before chasing after her.

The Doctor snickered before succumbing to an enormous yawn.

"Maybe if I just sat down for a minute," he said to himself.

He plopped down onto the control room floor, which was much more comfortable than expected. He shifted around and leaned back, placing his head on the floor. Just for a minute, he thought.

This thought barely had time to fully form itself before the Doctor fell fast asleep.

When he awoke he found himself on a moonlit beach. He blinked a few times, confused. He sat up and picked up a handful of sand, letting it run through his fingers. Each grain sparkled like a gem in the moonlight. A tear ran down his cheek.

"Hello," a small voice said behind him.

He did not need to turn around. "Hello sexy," he whispered.

A few moments passed.

"And here I thought this was going to be dull," she said lightly. He did not respond, so she sighed, a little irritated. "You know, heuron particles can only keep you asleep so long. I went to all the trouble of finding a time and place where there were still a few floating around, waited patiently while you went swimming, and now you won't even look at me."  
He pulled his knees to his chest and pressed his face into them. "How can I?" he asked quietly. "All I've ever wanted was for someone I love to be able to travel with me forever. And you, I – you're the one person who can, but you're not really a person, per se…" he trailed off lamely.

These words hung in the air, despite the enormous weight they carried.

He felt her run a hand through his hair, and his whole body tingled at her light touch.

"Dance with me," she whispered.

He stood up and faced her. She had taken the form of Idris, and she looked absolutely radiant in the Galifrean moonlight. The false Galifrean moonlight, he reminded himself. 

This was a dream. The real Galifrey, the real sparkling sand beneath his feet was dead and gone, alive only in his memory. And hers, he realized. She had lost her home, her sisters, everything she had ever known, just as he had. The beautiful woman standing in from of him was the only one who could and would ever understand him.  
With that thought, he reached out and took her hand. He pulled her close to him, she kissed him gently on the cheek. Together they danced on the shore, and for a while it was not a false shore. They were on Galifrey, they were together, and they were in love. For that short time, the stars shone a little brighter for the mad man and his blue box as they danced their slow, sad waltz across the imaginary shores of a dead planet.


End file.
